


Forward Never Straight (Part 1 of 2)

by Kayljay



Category: JAG, Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Bondage, First Time, Kink, M/M, Over 15000 Words, Sex, Slash, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Mac are sent out on assignment to a male couples only resort to investigate a series of sexual murders. What they don't know is JAG is investigating the murder of one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This did not start out as a crossover fic, much less one with JAG. I learned long ago, however, never to mess with the writing muse. The title came from my bi friend Raymond, it's his favorite saying.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   
**Banner by heart_cries**

~~~

Both Victor and Mac eyed Li Ann's empty seat as the Director slid into her own chair. A late appearance by any of her agents put all three at the receiving end of her bad mood.

Neither Victor nor Mac was never in the mood her particular brand of punishment, not even for Li Ann.

"Ms. Tsei will not be joining us this morning, her services will not be required on this mission."  
She paused for a long moment, almost hesitant, before she slid two folders across the table. "Playa de la Corazon, a tiny island off the Mexican coast that's home to an exclusive, luxurious resort. Several rapes have occurred there and despite the isolation and the growing chance of getting caught, the rapist is escalating."

"Shit," Mac whispered quietly.

"The latest victim," she continued after glancing at the photo that had caused Mac's exclamation. "Besides the complete removal of the genitalia, there was also internal bleeding that the doctor was unable to control. The victim's cause of death."

"This is a male couples only resort. You want me and Victor--"

"Yes." She went from one pair of shocked eyes to the other. "Although you don't make it public knowledge here at work, I know neither of you are averse to sex with men."

Mac's head swung around, waiting for Victor to lunge across the table and berate the Director for questioning his heterosexuality.

"When do we leave?" Victor asked quietly, ignoring Mac's dropped jaw.

"Immediately. Your flight's in two hours. See Dobrinsky for your luggage and change of clothes for the trip down."

oooOooo

Mac could not stop staring at Victor. He had seen his partner in jeans far tighter than the tailored linen pants he now wore, but never had jeans slithered over the man's ass as he walked. No, not walked, moved with all the grace and power of a big cat. A black panther with green eyes, he thought despite the fact that Victor wore a shirt of cream, tan, russet and black.

It was the jade pendant, the same color of Victor's eyes, that had Mac hypnotized. Strung on a slender rope of antique gold, the jade had been carved into the Chinese characters that translated as "adored one".

"Mac."

"Yeah?"

"We're here." Victor strolled off to check the plane was still on schedule.

Mac stood and stared.

oooOooo

Victor didn't know whether to laugh at Mac or smack him.  
Ever since the Director had "outed" him, Mac had not stopped staring. Victor knew the other man was a little self-absorbed, but for Mac to have no suspicions, he found that hard to believe.  
Confirming their flight, a private jet, was on time, he turned to see Mac sprawled in one of the lounge's comfortable chairs.

"We're due to leave in fifteen minutes," he told the younger man as he settled beside him and slid an arm around his shoulders.

Mac went stock still. Victor's fingers were caressing his upper arm through the raw silk of his shirt.

"Relax, partner," came a breath at his ear, "you've done this before."

Mac turned to face him, to get away from that warm breath only to be trapped by Victor's eyes. He leaned into Victor's ear. The scent of the man's shampoo and cologne flustered him further.

"It's not what I'm doing, partner, but with whom."

Victor caught the back of his neck and leaned away wearing a devilish smile.

"You really had no clue, did you?"

Mac's mouth gaped open. He could hardly deny it. It wasn't like him to be so dense and he hated admitting it to Victor.

"Not the way you dress," he finally managed.

Victor still smiled, not at all phased by the insult.

"Keep it up, Ramsey and you might have to put up or shut up before we get on the plane."

"Uh uh, no way, not until absolutely necessary." He tried to pull back, but Vic still held his neck firmly.

"What's wrong? Afraid you might find something you actually like about me?"

Mac couldn't remember the last time he was at such a loss for words around Victor.

"No. Never happen."

"No? We have the same taste in women. Why not men?"

"You don't even like me," Mac blurted out.

Victor smiled and rose as their flight was announced. "That's us. Let's go, baby."

Too shocked by the out-of-the-blue endearment and the sensation of Victor's arm slung around his waist, Mac didn't resist as his partner led him onto the plane.

oooOooo

"Mr. Ramsey, Mr. Mansfield, what can I offer you gentlemen to drink?"

Mac turned away from the window for the first time since they boarded. Victor was acting totally out of character and he was lost. Usually baiting him worked, but instead of anger, all he could get out of him was a smile. The older man often accused him of acting like a child, but had never treated him like one. Victor was acting like he suddenly realized he had years of maturity and experience on Mac.

"Do you have the beer I requested?" Victor asked. The steward nodded. "Good. We'll have that and the single malt scotch straight up."

"Very good, sir."

"I can order my own beer," Mac hissed as the steward walked away.

"Did you know the Director had your beer ordered for our flight and at the resort?" When Mac didn't answer, Victor continued, "Between staring at me and staring out the window, you haven't had time to read her   
report."

"You're enjoying this," Mac growled.

"It's one of the few times I'm in control. Sucks, doesn't it, not being in control?" He accepted his drink from the steward and sipped it calmly.

Anger, arousal and fear washed over Mac. "If you think that you're going to play the top here, think again Mansfield."

Mac didn't get the anger he wanted, but he did get the satisfaction of watching Victor's mouth drop open in surprise before he gathered himself and shrugged.

"Your loss."

Mac's hands curled into fists.

The facade of the worldly man slipped again, replaced with familiar concern. "Mac?" his hand covered one of the fists.

"Don't touch me, Victor. I don't want to hurt you."

Victor had never seen Mac so dangerously angry. "And I don't want to hurt you, Mac. Never. I'd kill anyone   
that tried. Don't you know that by now?"

Mac's eyes slid closed, his fists unclenched. He sucked in a deep breath and reopened his eyes, turning them on Victor.

"Yes," he finally whispered. "I'm sorry, Vic. I--"

"It's okay. What is it, Mac?"

He shook his head and tangled his fingers with Victor's. "Bad memories."

"From Hong Kong?"

Quietly he cursed Li Ann and the Director, one or both who had probably given Victor information Mac would have preferred buried.

"I won't push Mac, but I will listen when or if you're ready to talk about it."

"Thanks, Vic. I don't know what set me off."

"Maybe it was me taking the dom role too seriously. You were right. I was enjoying your confusion. I should apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Victor lowered his eyes and Mac was amazed. He tilted Victor's chin up. Watched those long lashes sweep up. 'How the hell did I never notice before now how beautiful Victor was?' he asked himself. 'and whatever made me think this man was straight?'

He slid his fingers down Victor's throat and gripped his shoulder. "You don't owe me an apology. You had no clue. Hell, I had no clue." He took a deep breath. "Maybe I need therapy,"

"How about something less drastic, like sleep?" Victor lifted the armrest between them and moved closer leaning against Mac's chest. "Okay?"

Mac's heart flipped. His arms slid around Victor's waist and the older man sighed quietly, sounding--content. It was more than okay with Mac.

oooOooo

"Mac?"

He swam up from sleep and clung a little closer to the warm body in his arms. God, it had been so damn long.

"Mac?"

His head snapped upright and he looked down into Victor's smiling face. What was wrong with this picture?

"Still with me, partner?" The smile wavered and in that instant the last few hours flooded back.

"Yeah, sorry. Man, was I out."

"Ah, Mr. Ramsey, you slept the trip away," came the steward's voice.

"We're here?" He'd never slept through a landing before. He stood and watched indulgently as Victor stretched. Why was everything a cat metaphor with this man? "Come on, Mansfield, you're sucking up my beach time."

Victor studied his partner's smug grin and returned it with one of his own, eyes taking a leisurely survey of his partner.

"I'm going to be sucking up a lot more than that." Mac stared as Victor licked his lips for emphasis.

The steward chuckled lightly and flashed a wink at Victor, who returned it. Mac swallowed hard and felt a blush rush across his face at the mental picture Victor's words created.

"I'm getting off the plane now," he said petulantly, spun on his heel and stalked toward the hatch. He heard Victor's sultry laugh as the steward made another comment.

He slid into the limo and opened a bottle of beer, letting the cold liquid chase away the last of the fuzziness.

Victor slid in beside him, still grinning.

"Having fun?" Mac sniped.

"Come on, Mac, I thought you enjoyed attention. The steward wanted to steal you away from me. I didn't want to give anyone the impression you were up for grabs."

Victor was right. He should be playing along with the cover, not going nuts because of something that happened a long time ago.

Victor was no threat to him. Indeed, he had gone out of his way to reassure Mac and ease him into their cover as lovers. So he didn't flinch when Victor's arm slid across his shoulders. He leaned his temple on the top of Victor's head and snuggled closer.

Of course Victor was confused. Usually Mac would have a comeback for any comment tossed his way, instead he was scared shitless of the way Victor looked at him. A man he had assumed was strictly hetero, who never had a decent word to say to him unless it was a quick 'thanks' after a firefight. Suddenly Mac was attracted and aroused. It was a strange twisted take on their usual interaction, innuendo instead of insults, glances beneath those sable lashes instead of glares through narrowed eyes. Glances he used to reserve only for Li Ann.

"You okay?" Victor asked. "Your heart's racing."

It was. Just leaning against Victor, thinking about his comment on the plane, gave him a whole new prospective of his partner. How much was cover and how much the man he had known for over a year? He would readily admit he was aroused by this side of Victor's personality, but was it just for the cover or something more?

"I'm fine. I'm just ready to get started."

Victor chuckled and Mac flushed again. "You're just giving me too many easy openings. Mac opened his mouth to reply only to have Victor's cell phone trill.

"What the hell?" He dug in his pocket and clicked it on. "Yeah?" Mac watched anger flash across Victor's face. "Why didn't we find out about this before we left? You know why I agreed to this. I wasn't expecting--" A crease appeared on the bridge of his nose. "I know that, but what you're asking--" Victor thumbed the disconnect button abruptly and threw the phone against the door. "Bitch!"

"Vic?"

He looked at Mac. Somehow he had to tell his partner that their cover no longer only existed outside closed doors. It seemed the resort's owner, like the Director, was a voyeur and had all the rooms bugged.

"You know that our apartment owner usually takes care of our infestation problems. It seems that she felt it necessary to ruin our vacation to let us know we have one and to get permission to enter the apartment. They hope it will be taken care of before we get home. Mac's eyes widened and Victor nodded.

oooOooo

The driver placed their suitcases inside the door.

"I hope you gentlemen enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Victor tipped the driver and closed the door. "Damn," he said, taking in the huge canopied bed draped in opaque white curtains standing high above the polished wood floor. The next piece of furniture startled him, even though it shouldn't have. He had seen one or two during his days in vice. It was cleverly crafted to be unobtrusive when not in use, but it also adjusted into a multitude of uses and positions. Above it and in the wall nearby were sets of eye bolts. Victor quickly looked away before Mac saw what he was studying.

His partner was going through the armoire set opposite the bed. The television was huge. There were also a DVD/CD player and a library of regular and erotic movies. Running his finger over the CD collection, he was surprised to see everything from his collection and what must be some of Mac's favorites.

"Hey, Vic, looks like you really didn't need to bring any of your toys."

The drawer was stocked with condoms and lube of all flavors, colors and textures. Fur lined cuffs. Blindfolds.

Victor pushed the drawer shut and turned Mac to face him. They couldn't drag this out and be believable.

"I don't need anything in that drawer with you here, baby," and before Mac could laugh, he brushed his lips lightly once, then settled them softly. He felt Mac shiver, but Victor kept the kiss gentle, demanding nothing, not even an embrace.

Victor had started this journey with an upper hand. Mac had been too shocked by the reality of his bisexuality to offer up more than a few half-hearted insults. He had enjoyed Mac's confusion when he had slipped into his cover personality. Mac had to be wondering what was him and what was cover.

Victor was beginning to himself.

Until Mac's violent reaction on the plane, it had been easy to keep up the facade. Now all he could think of were the things Li Ann had told him in confidence about Mac's pre-Tang days, think of that frightened kid and not his pain in the ass partner.

He never gave a thought that Mac might have issues still festering from those days. That Mac might actually be afraid he would hurt him.

Slowly, he pulled away. Opened his eyes. Mac's expression wasn't one of fear. Eyes closed, he swayed slightly as if waiting for the kiss to continue and when it didn't, he opened his eyes. Victor felt all the blood rush to his cock. Mac's dark eyes were filled with hunger.

"God," he whispered and grabbed Victor's face between his hands.

This kiss floored him, stole any sense of reality away. This could not be happening. He could not be kissing Mac Ramsey, wanting him.

"Touch me, Vic," came the plea in a tone Victor had never heard before. He rose to his knees, positioning them by Mac's hips. The younger man moaned as Victor settled onto his lap.

He grabbed Mac's chin. "If you want me to stop, you have to tell me. Don't think for a second that you have to do this for me." He shook his partner lightly. The man was trying to touch every inch of his body. "I mean it Mac. I want a safe word."

"I trust you not to hurt me."  
Something inside him flared at Mac's stubbornness. Victor pinned the other's wrists. "This is a side of me you don't know." Leaving his partner on the floor, he stalked to the corner to the piece of furniture he had noticed earlier.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded in a rough voice. He didn't look back to see if he was being obeyed. He arranged the vinyl-covered pieces until it leaned backward at a slight angle and was tall enough to fit Mac's frame.

He still sat on the floor, open-mouthed. Victor ignored him, digging in an unexamined drawer of the armoire and found velvet-covered restraints. He almost reached for the riding crop, but bypassed it. It was just too much of a reminder of the Director. Instead, he selected a light wooden paddle.

Mac, still dressed, bolted to his feet when he saw the restraints in Victor's hand.

"You're still dressed." His tone was soft, dangerous. Arousal and disgust raced through him at the look of fear on Mac's face. "Do I need to use these or are you going to give me a safe word?" Victor watched the tension drain from the long slender body.

"Eel," he said with a smirk.

"Eel." Victor stated calmly and at Mac's nod could no longer hold back his laughter. He let the restraints drop. Still smiling, he gathered Mac into a loose hug.

"You stubborn shit," he said, biting his partner's ear lightly.  
Mac gasped in delight and pulled Victor closer, burying his face between Victor's neck and shoulder, stroking his hands up and down his back.

"This feels so good, just holding you, Vic."

"Let's lie down," Victor urged, sliding onto the bed and motioning Mac to follow.

He pulled Mac into his arms. Mac groaned as Victor reciprocated the long strokes up and down his back.

"You don't have to be afraid," Victor whispered. "We're going to go slowly. But you aren't leaving this bed until you come."

Mac tensed again before Victor continued, "and you have to ask me for what you want." And with that, he pulled away, ignoring Mac's moan of protest.

"What are you trying to do to me Vic? Do you want me to beg?"

Victor rolled on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. "Begging means you may not get what you ask for. What I want from you is a request for a kiss, a touch."

Mac's eyes flared up with mischief. "Then get undressed."  
Victor rolled to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, then bent to unlace his leather dress shoes, then tucking them under the bed with his socks. He stood, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, teasing the edges apart. Watching Mac watch as his chest was revealed.

Stopping at his navel, he tugged his shirt out of his pants. He slid one hand over his stomach, then under his shirt to caress a nipple.

Mac caught his breath as Victor let his head fall back. He reveled in the touch of his hand and Mac's eyes on him.

"Vic--"  
He lifted his head lazily, eyelashes at half mast.

"More, baby?"

Mac nodded.

He finished off the last buttons quickly and let the shirt slide from his shoulders and down his arms. Victor allowed him a moment's observation before he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and released them.  
Mac was awfully young to be having a stroke, so he assumed his lack of underwear met with his approval.

"You've been walking around all day like that?" Mac finally managed. Victor merely smiled.

Mac clamored from the bed and reached out to touch; Victor shook his head. "This isn't about me right now, baby. It's about you. What do you want?"

"I want to touch you," he said stubbornly.

Again Victor shook his head and Mac growled with frustration.

"Undress me."

Victor undressed Mac the same way he had undressed himself. Bringing his mouth into play when his hands were needed to hold Mac's wrists.

"I thought you weren't going to make me beg, Victor," his voice was rough with need. "Let me touch you, dammit!"

Victor pushed the already unsteady man backward. He landed in an undignified sprawl on the bed.  
Mac watched as Victor stalked toward him, speaking softly. "Don't make me put the restraints on you, Mac. I really don't want to do that. You'll get a chance to touch me. Just not yet." Victor crawled over his prone   
partner, lips inches away. "What next, baby?"

Mac squirmed, bedclothes gripped in both hands. "I can't think when I'm frustrated!" A mutinous pout quivered into another wicked smile. "Get yourself off, Vic. I want to watch how you touch yourself." The smile was now a gleeful grin. He slid up on the bed until his head was high on the pillows for a better view. Then slowly, hoping to annoy Victor out of this game, he laced his fingers behind his head.

Victor almost bit. Normally a smug Mac was enough to make him lose his temper, but now that he knew why Mac pushed him, it was easy be calm and sit back on his heels between Mac's thigh's. This orgasm would bank his lust until he had Mac trusting him, wanting him. Really wanting him, knowing that he had something with Victor that he had never had with anyone else--a relationship where trust and control weren't snatched away.

Mac opened his mouth to protest when Victor slid off the bed.

"Sweet ass." Mac tried for sarcastic and failed. Victor ignored him, but smiled to himself.

Digging in the armoire he picked out several individual packets of lube. Half of it he tossed on the bedside table, the rest he placed on Mac's stomach. He positioned himself back between Mac's thighs, getting comfortable before sliding a hand up Mac's thigh, over his hip before reaching for the lube on his stomach. Retrieving a packet with a caress, he retraced his path. The younger man quivered a little.

Victor twisted the lube open and squeezed a generous portion into his hand before replacing the unused portion back on Mac's stomach.

Rubbing his palms together, he warmed the lube then, without any warning, stroked his cock from back to tip, first with one hand and then the other. He watched Mac's face for awhile, but soon it became too hard. The reality of Mac here was even more powerful than the fantasies he used to conjure up an orgasm. He could still hear Mac's quickened breath catching as he arched into a caress and groaned as he felt his balls pull and tighten.

"Vic, look at me."

He obeyed reluctantly, but was startled at the heat in Mac's eyes.

"You are beautiful," Mac whispered. "I must have been blind not to notice before." He had used the rest of Victor's lube and was stroking himself gently, trying to follow Victor's technique.

"Don't come," Victor warned.

Mac nodded, for once obeying him, slowing his strokes.

"Let me kiss you, Vic."

He nodded, too aroused to argue.

Mac scrambled to his knees, then placed his hands on Victor's shoulders for support as he leaned in for the kiss.

Right on the head of his cock.

Before Victor could protest, Mac's lips were on his. The tingle from each kiss raced through his body and met at his balls. With a groan, he wrenched away from Mac and spurt his essence between them.

"Mac!" He lifted off his heels, arching his back.

Mac caught him as he slumped forward and laid him flat on his back.

He must have drifted, because the next thing he was aware of was a warm cloth cleaning him. His eyes opened slowly. The gentle touch of Mac's hands was a stark contrast the heat in his eyes.

"Lie down," Victor whispered.

Mac obeyed, resting on his side, head propped on his hand, cock hot and heavy against his thigh. "Do you know how much I wanted to get on top of you and fuck your brains out? Push your hands away and ride you."

Victor closed his eyes and smiled. "Soon." he promised.

"This is payback, isn't it? For all those times I tormented you."

Victor rolled, knocking Mac on his back pinning his hands above his head. Mac's eyes widened.

"Sometimes," Victor said softly, "Revenge is best served hot." He pushed away and sank back on his heels before he wrapped his mouth around Mac's cock. When he tried to arch upward, Victor held his hips still.

"Vic," Mac moaned.

Mac watched as Victor lifted his head and licked at the pre-cum smeared on his lips.

"Should I stop, Mac?"

"Stupidest question of all time," Mac panted. When Victor didn't move, he closed his eyes. "Did you hear the word "eel" leave my lips?"

How could he have been so wrong about Victor? Why hadn't he seen the steam of sexual energy rising off him in the cold Canadian winter?

And then Victor was humming around him and he strained to keep his hips down, his hands clenched in the bed clothing, not Victor's dark hair. But there was no restraint when Victor swallowed him completely. He gasped and shuddered, so close.

Victor stopped the inevitable by tightly circling his fingers around the base of his cock.

"Victor!"  
He pulled his mouth away and studied his partner.

"Don't stop!"

"Patience, baby."

Mac's giggle was a little hysterical. "Where is Victor Mansfield and what have you done with him?"

If it had been another time, another place, Victor would have told Mac that his years in Vice had taught him many things, some that not even Mac could imagine.

"Abducted by aliens," Victor quipped. He didn't need Mac thinking too much.

"And it's your job to drive the natives crazy."

"Umm. Turn their brains to mush with orgasm. Makes colonization so much easier."

Mac giggled again, a little less hysterical. "So we poor humans don't have a chance?"

"Turns out it's the aliens who don't. They've become addicted to the taste," he said licking off the pre-cum dripping from Mac's cock. "The would-be masters have become the slaves."

"God, I've wanted you so bad, for so long and didn't think I had a chance with you. I've treated you like shit because I was so angry I couldn't have you." He smiled at Victor's shocked face. "What? You thought I wanted you for your money?"

"Or my body?" Victor said, distracted.

"That was a major consideration."

"Very funny, Mac."

The younger man grabbed him by the biceps and pulled him up to cover his body.

"What's funny is that you don't see it. You hide under those baggy clothes."

"They're comfortable."

"And what you were wearing today wasn't? Everyone who saw you today ate you up with their eyes."

Victor shook his head. "You need glasses partner. They were looking at you."

"Maybe you didn't notice because they were looking at your ass," he said, stroking it. "Maybe--" Mac studied him closely.

"What?" Victor asked when the scrutiny became too much.

Mac rolled both of them on their side then touched Victor's cheek. "Did someone hurt you? Besides our mutual friend? Is that why you don't do anything to attract attention to yourself?"

Victor's silence and stone face told him everything.

Mac wrapped him up in his arms. "This trust thing works both ways, Vic."

'Smart-ass,' Victor thought, but reluctantly admitted he was right. If they were ever going to trust each other anywhere besides a firefight, he was going to have to open up a door he hadn't for a long time.

"I was younger than you. I had completely suppressed my bisexuality until after I left my parent's. Since then I'd had a few one night stands, enough to know they weren't for me. Then I met Michael." He felt Mac flinch and snorted softly. "Weird, huh? What's really weird is at that time he was the same age I am now.

"One night he just walked into the club. A club full of guys my age. You would have thought that he would have been ignored in a T-shirt and Levi's, but every eye in the place was drawn to him. He had the longest legs I'd ever seen and a gorgeous ass.

"I was as spellbound as everyone else, but I didn't have the nerve. In the end, it was Michael who bought me a drink. If his body wasn't enough, he had these eyes--silvery blue. If I'd had any hope of resisting him before, those eyes were the deal breaker.

"We danced for the rest of the night and then we went for breakfast. I told him about my Type A father who practically disowned me when I decide to become a cop instead of the doctor, lawyer or CEO he wanted. I told him how much I loved my job and had never regretted my decision.

"He told me he'd been in the US Marines, stationed in Lebanon when the bombing occurred. How lucky he'd been to survive with only cuts, bruises and a concussion. Now he was a consultant on terrorism for the US Department of Defense. He had a house in Seattle for federal red tape purposes and another here.

"I kept dreading the moment I would have to tell him I couldn't go home with him. It only got harder when he walked me to my car and kissed me.

"I'd never been kissed like that, as if it were only my pleasure that mattered. When he finally pulled away, I couldn't think the word "no" much less say it. He merely smiled at me, kissed my cheek and gave me his card. It was three days before I called him.

"We'd been together five months. Michael was out getting dinner when the phone rang." He drew in a shuddering sigh. "It was his wife. I managed to remain coherent enough to follow the conversation and write the message to call her.

"Two days later, I woke up with the worst hangover of my life and half a dozen messages on my machine from Michael trying to explain. That his wife knew about his lifestyle. They kept up appearances for the kids.

"I wanted to believe him Mac, but deep in my heart I knew it was too good to be true. In the end, it was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do."

"Did you love him Vic?"

"From the moment he let me go home alone that first night. It also taught me nothing is what it seems. A fact I've been reminded of over and over."

Victor didn't need to say more. First his parents, then Michael, his cop buddies and finally Li Ann.  
Mac knew Victor trusted him with his life, but he wondered if the older man would ever open his heart   
again. He pulled Victor in closer and was startled by the wetness on the other man's face.

"Victor?"  
"I've never told anyone that story." He swiped at his eyes and looked up at Mac.

He stoked his cheek. "I'm glad you did. Thank you for trusting me Victor."  
Before his eyes could well up again, he buried his face in Mac's shoulder and let the tears come.

oooOooo

Victor woke with a start to find Mac watching him.

"How long?"

"About an hour." A smug little smile tugged at Mac's lips. "You know Victor you made me promise not to leave this bed until I came, but unless I get some food and a bathroom break, the deal's off."  
Victor closed his eyes again. Mac paused then bounced off the bed. "Okay. I'll order dinner. You feeling brave?"

Victor smiled softly. "Only exhausted. But almost hungry enough to eat something with tentacles."  
Mac snickered and then Victor heard the bathroom door close. He rolled over on his stomach and buried his head in his arms.

Telling Mac about Michael had been even harder than he thought. He had been sure Mac would change the subject, make fun of his naivete. The younger man had only listened, serious and still, as the story had poured out of him.

And Mac was never still for more than a minute at a time. It scared him.

The bathroom door opened and Mac sat on the edge of the bed. There was the shuffle of paper and the beep of phone keys. He listened as Mac ordered them both Chicken Cordon Bleu and steamed vegetables for an entree. Calamari and shrimp as appetizers and a house special for dessert. He confirmed the delivery time and hung up. The bed moved again and he heard Mac poking in the armoire. There was the click of the CD player and Muddy Waters came floating out of the speakers. Victor raised his head in amazement, to see Mac crawling up the bed.

"What are you doing Mac?"

The other man merely smiled, straddling Victor's ass. He poured a generous amount of massage oil into his hands and warmed it between his palms.

"Put your head back down Victor."

"Mac--"

"No more soul baring today from either of us." He stroked his hands firmly down either side of Victor's spine. "Just let go."

He obeyed, relaxing into the pillow.

Mac massaged and kneaded working out knots Victor didn't even know he had until Mac worked them loose. God, it was more relaxing than an orgasm, he thought as Mac finished.

"Don't move. Don't talk," the younger man said softly, rising to wash his hands. The CD player click again and Muddy Waters segued into Lead Belly. Victor smiled. Mac had been paying attention to his music, all protests to the contrary. How else could he have picked two of his favorite CDs?

"Thanks," he whispered as Mac settled onto the bed.

"No talking," he warned, stroking the back of Victor's head.

He sighed with contentment, drifting.

The smell of food woke him. He turned his head opening one eye.

"Smells good."

Mac smiled and sank onto the mattress, holding a huge butterfly shrimp.

"Hungry?"

Victor rolled slowly onto his back, propping himself on the headboard before accepting his offering. Closing his eyes in bliss as the taste of marinated seafood hit his taste buds.  
Mac laughed and dragged the two appetizer plates onto the bed, waving away Victor's weak protests about eating in bed.

"We're here to enjoy the decadence, Vic. I'm sure the staff doesn't even blink at dirty sheets." He fed Victor another shrimp before grabbing himself a piece of calamari.

He laughed at Victor's wrinkled nose. "You've eaten snails, Vic. Don't you want to broaden your tastes? At least it's not eel." He wiggled his eyebrows waving a small piece. "If you hate it, I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah?"

Mac smiled as Victor took the morsel, hesitated and then chewed cautiously. The flesh was firm, the taste mild.

"Not bad," he admitted and picked up a larger piece.

"Hey!" Mac protested.

Victor blinked slowly, guilelessly, giving Mac the full effect of those lashes and eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought we were sharing."

Mac felt a stupid grin cross his face and couldn't bring himself to care how it looked.

oooOooo

Victor rolled the cart outside the door. The plates were empty. The only wine that remained was in their glasses.

He slid back onto the bed and kissed Mac.

"Thank you for ordering dinner and the massage. You'll have to teach me so I can return the favor."

Mac flushed. "Deal. Another reason to have your hands on me."

"Mac," he replied, sliding a hand over the younger man's stomach, "you don't need a reason, just ask."

"Even when we go home?"

Victor caught his breath. He thought Mac was postponing his pleasure because he was afraid of the Hong Kong memories or had been frightened by his threat of using restraints. It couldn't be as simple as the fact that he was afraid that their intimacy would be over once the case was. Could it? He'd had that same fear.

"Is that what you want Mac? Because I don't want it to end here either."

"I don't either, Vic. I can't believe we're this good." He laid his head on Victor's shoulder, a sob wrenched from him. "After all the shit we put each other through."

"Why the hell did this take us so long?" Victor whispered into Mac's ear.

Mac laughed wetly. "I thought you were straight. What's your excuse?

"You tormented the shit out of me and called me a dork."

"I tormented you because you are damn fine angry and it was the only way I could get you to talk to me. And I called you dork because I couldn't call you "lover" or "gorgeous" or a dozen other words for fear of a right to my jaw."

Victor was stunned. He pulled Mac away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Really?"

Mac kissed him. "Really, lover."

Victor returned the kiss, pulled Mac deeper into it, lowering him back onto the bed. He didn't know how long he hovered over Mac breaking off the kiss only to breathe.

He again aborted all Mac's attempts to touch him.

"Victor," he growled wrestling against the restraint, "god, take me. I can't stand any more foreplay."

Victor ignored him until Mac pressed against his thigh, shuddering as he did.

"I am so damn hard for you, lover. Don't make me wait anymore." Mac's eyes were dilated to blackness. There was no fear there, only hunger.

Victor nodded and Mac's eyes fluttered shut in relief.

He retrieved another package of lube from the night stand.

Mac's eyes flew open as Victor's hands stroked it over his cock.

"Vic?"

He smiled. Mac had been expecting to be taken, just not in this way. He arched as Mac stretched him. He hadn't taken the time to prepare himself, knowing it would give Mac too much time to think. He looked down.

"Breathe, baby."

Air whooshed out of Mac as Victor inched down enough to push the head of the younger man's cock past the tight ring of muscle, then circled his fingers at the base to quell Mac's imminent orgasm.

"Oh no," Victor whispered, "not yet."

Mac thrashed and he let the movement sink Mac deeper into him. Now he had to clench the base of his cock, determined to give the younger man an enduring memory of this joining. One to replace all the ones of pain and loneliness. And then he rode Mac, until he was reduced to wordless sounds.

Victor knew it was almost time to end it; Mac had nearly reached the knife edge between pleasure and pain. Releasing his own cock, he reached behind Mac's balls and pressed firmly on the patch of skin, at the same time releasing Mac's cock.

The other man howled, thrusting hard into him. Victor circled his own cock again. It was the only way to keep himself under control as he watched the man below him come, then relax. He smiled at his expression when he realized he was still rock hard inside of Victor's ass.

Lashes swept up to reveal his confusion.

"Ready for another ride yet?" He didn't expect an answer. He released his own organ and thrust down on Mac a few more times before releasing the pressure behind Mac's balls and finally let his come sizzle through him, even as his own pumped onto Mac's stomach.

Victor rose from the darkness to the feel of Mac's lips softly brushing his temple. His lips curled into a smile and he sighed, content.

"You awake?" came a whisper.

"Um hmm."

"Good."

Distantly, he felt Mac kneel over him and catch his wrists. Something fleecy surrounded them. Mac was waiting for his eyes to open and as soon as they did, Mac pulled apart the velcro with a flourish, grinning evilly.

"So Vic, on or off?"

"On," Victor said finally, "but only if you agree to wear them later."

Mac's expression flickered, but he nodded then pressed the velcro back together.

"I am so fucking glad we aren't at home. She would torment us about his for months."

"She probably knew, the bitch, before we did," Victor groaned.

"About us?" Mac looked up at Victor and shook his head. "No way."

"Care to put money on it? She always has an ulterior motive for everything and sees all," Victor snorted.

"Shiiiit!" Mac swore.

Obviously Victor hadn't been the only one calling his lover's name during solitary pleasure in the wee hours of the morning.

The first orgasm he had earlier to take the edge off now worked against him. He was unable to put up any resistance or return any pleasure as Mac's lips and hands skimmed his sensitive skin. His cock, however, seemed not to have such limitations, growing even harder as Mac's lips ghosted around it and continued down his thighs.

oooOooo

Mac groaned at the early morning sunlight streaming through the now open drapes. He rolled to reach for Victor, but he was gone. The bathroom as empty. Alarmed, he dug though his luggage and threw something on. He stuck his head out the front door. No Victor, but he could hear blues drifting from the back of the   
cabin. He found the sliding glass door at the end of the hall.

Mac caught his breath. The lagoon and its waterfall were obviously man made, but spectacular.

"Great, isn't it?"

He turned to see Victor reclined in an overstuffed chair, coffee at his side on the tiniest and most delicate of tables.

"Coffee's over there," he waved at a stone sideboard stocked with coffees, teas, liquor and glasses. "I didn't think you'd be up for hours and I didn't want to disturb you."

Mac plopped into a chair, adrenaline winding down.

"Mac?"

"I thought--" he sighed. "Forget it."

"You were worried," Victor said without question and rose.

"Yeah," Mac admitted, startled when Victor knelt over him, face close.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd be back before you woke up. I was going to order breakfast for us. Move over." He slid in beside Mac, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Good morning," he whispered, before claiming a soft kiss.

Pulling back, he let his eyes travel over his lover.

"I like this," he said stroking the chocolate colored silk robe. With deft fingers, he loosened the belt and opened the robe with a caress down Mac's body.

"Vic . . . " he moaned as the older man stroked his morning erection to full hardness.

"Want you, Mac."

Speechless, he watched Victor straddle his hips and sink onto his cock. He had already lubed himself and settled in his lap easily.

"I know you liked the foreplay, but after watching you sleep this morning, it was all I could do not to wake you and do exactly this. Do you mind, baby?"

"Another incredibly stupid question." He grasped Victor's hair and kissed him roughly, using his teeth. He felt Victor shiver around him.

"First too much foreplay and then none at all!" Mac teasingly complained. "How am I supposed to keep up with you, lover?" He pushed his hips up and watched as Victor's face contorted with pleasure.

"Good thing," he gasped, "I'm older than you. Takes me longer."

"To come?" He sat up a little straighter, planting his feet and using the leverage to push Victor onto his back and slide his cock out slightly. He pulled the older man's legs over his thighs, grabbed him behind the knees and stroked Victor deep.

"God, Mac!"

In this position, Victor was helpless and Mac used the downward slant of the recliner and gravity to his advantage.

Victor responded by locking his ankles around Mac's slender waist and pulling him closer, muscles clenching with the effort, threatening to meld them together, mortared with the come squeezed from him.

ooOoo

Victor had to laugh, despite the fact his orgasm-weakened muscles didn't seem capable. He had been in some strange positions in his time, but this was too good. Pure Mac Ramsey.

When his partner's cock withdrew, Victor carefully drew his legs up and slowly swiveled his hips to roll off the recliner and into a sitting position.

Mac opened his eyes just enough to watch.

"You 'kay?"

"Might need another massage."

Mac grinned, eyes slipping closed. "'kay." He reached down for Victor, but the older man kissed his hand.

"Not now. Rest. I'm going to order breakfast."

ooOoo

Mac jolted awake, grabbing for Victor, only to find himself alone on the recliner.

"Dammit, Victor, where did you go to now?"

The bathroom door was wide open and Victor was shaving, naked, in front of the mirror. Mac felt himself stir again as Victor tilted his chin up and slid the blade over his vulnerable throat.

Victor smiled at his groan of hunger and wiped off the remnants of the shaving foam. He stopped when he saw Mac in the doorway, robe wide open, face still flushed, cock half erect again.

"How long before the food gets here?"

"I thought we'd go down to the beach, they told me--"

Mac didn't listen to more, he hefted his partner over his shoulder and walked back out to their lagoon.

Victor gasped as Mac swung him upright against the cool rock wall of the waterfall. Water cascaded over his body like silk. "Mac . . . "

The other man was kneeling at his feet watching the play of the water on his body. "That wasn't very nice Victor," Mac said softly.

"What?"

"You let me fall asleep before I was done with you."

Victor tried to speak, but Mac stroked his fingers down his cock.

"I wanted to give you some pleasure, lover. Watch your face when you came for me."

"You don't--" Mac shut him up with a squeeze.

"I'm not letting you be the martyr anymore Vic. It's time for that to stop. No more." Mac's mouth and hands worked him back to where he was when he awoke this morning, aching for release. He didn't dare look down at Mac. He was climbing too fast. He tried to push him away, but his partner merely grabbed his ass and pushed Victor down his throat.

Victor howled, there was no pulse of pleasure, just one breathtaking wave that he thought would never break.

Mac caught him when he crashed.

He woke on the recliner, Mac gently drying him.

"You know, Victor," Mac said with a grin, "you're going to give me a big head, you keep having orgasms like that with me.

"Is that possible?"

"More orgasms like that?

"No, you getting a bigger head."

Mac growled and tossed the towel aside. " I should gag you Vic, but I need to kiss you more."

oooOooo

By the time they made it to the beach, it was the hottest part of the day.

Mac claimed a spot under a beach umbrella.

Victor watched as Mac stripped off the same white cotton top and pants he wore to reveal a Speedo almost the same color as the robe he had worn earlier. He had the perfect body for the suit.

Victor had dreaded what the Director had packed for him when he saw Mac's suit, but to his surprise, he pulled out surfer's trunks in Caribbean blues and greens, perfect for his heavily muscled thighs. Mac had pouted. "Where's your Speedo?"

Victor gave Mac a long slow survey. "I would never look that good. If you're complaining about too much coverage, they do have a nude beach here."

Mac thought about it for about two seconds. "Our dead white Canadian skin exposed to the sun at this latitude? If I'm going to fry wienies, it sure won't be my own." Victor burst out laughing. "Maybe later when we're less likely to burn." Mac said, then stopped, looking at Victor strangely.

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that before.

"Haven't had much to laugh about lately," Victor shrugged.

"Maybe I should have made you laugh at me instead of pissing you off. You're just as beautiful laughing or angry."

Victor was silent for a while. "Better you made me angry, there were a lot of days the sniping saved me. Well, that and the Director's report."

Despite the heat, Mac felt his blood chill. "Saved you from what, Victor?"

"From being a little slow to get to cover. From stepping in front of gunfire. To protect you and Li Ann when you didn't need the cover."

"How long?" Mac could barely get the words out of his suddenly parched throat.

"Since my life was turned upside down and I landed in jail. Being in isolation pretty much kept anyone I'd busted from doing the job for me."

Mac grabbed Victor's face, frightened by the lack of emotion. "Promise me you won't do that, no matter what."

"Mac, even the shrinks at the Agency think I'm a ticking time bomb."

"Then why don't they help you?"

"How, Mac? Pump me full of drugs to slow my already declining reaction time? The results would be the same."

"I don't accept that. There has to be something that can be done for you. Did Li Ann know about this?"

"The Director could have told her." He pulled his face away and settled onto his back.

As much as he wanted to shake a promise out of Victor, he knew it wouldn't work. So he turned on his side next to him, chin on the other man's shoulder, arm draped around his waist.

"If you go," he whispered, "who's going to watch my back? Who's going to give me a bigger head because he's so loud and beautiful when he comes? And more important," he said trying to disguise a sob as a laugh, "who's going to teach me how to come without cum?"

Victor elbowed Mac lightly. "Liked that, did you?"

"Hell, yeah. I want to see what else you can teach me. You sure you haven't been to Caligula with Di?"

He scrunched his nose up in disgust. "God forbid."

"You've never wanted to go back? Check it out?"

"One problem. We need a woman to get in, so unless you're volunteering for the sex change . . . "

Mac laughed. "Yeah, I can see it now, me in three inch heels. They'll run screaming from the building."

Victor laughed again, kissed Mac's hair. "I wonder what Di would do if we asked her to go with us?"

Mac lifted his head, watching Victor process the idea, run through the scenario and shudder.

"Nah," they both said and laughed again.

oooOooo

Even under the umbrella they still got a little sun and Victor, ever practical, suggested they not overdo.

"Besides, I'm hungry. The fruit platter was good, but it wasn't enough."

Mac insisted they dress for dinner, despite the resort's casual dress code. Victor grumbled, but shut up when he came out of the shower and saw Mac in a cream linen suit paired with a vibrant blue shirt, unbuttoned to his breast bone.

"Is that one of yours?" Victor asked, holding back a moan as Mac gave a slow turn to give him the full effect of the tailoring.

"No, but I am going to insist we keep the wardrobe when we're home."

Grinning, Mac unzipped a garment bag and removed another suit.

"Mine?"

Mac nodded. "Come on, you'll look great."

Victor eyed the raw silk suit warily. A pale steel blue-gray, it was also tailored.

Mac bounced with impatience. "Vic, you were the one who said you were hungry."

Slipping off his towel, he tossed it at Mac's head.

"Playing my valet now?" Victor said slipping into the white silk boxers. He turned and Mac was holding out a crisp white shirt. Next were the pants and when Mac knelt so he could step into them. He could feel his breath against his boxers. He swallowed hard, but couldn't keep back a groan as Mac slid the pants up his legs and tucked the shirt in efficiently. On went the jacket, Mac smoothing it across his shoulders and down his arms.

"Damn," Mac said.

Turning toward the mirror, he blinked. The shirt showed off what tan he had gotten today and lightened his eyes.

"I never would have picked this color," Victor said.

"You're so fond of denim, I think our designer found you an upgraded look. One more thing," he said, lifting the gold necklace with its jade charm over Victor's head.

"This is Chinese, isn't it?" Victor asked smoothing his fingers over the jade. He looked up at Mac's reflection in the mirror. "What does it mean?"  
Mac whispered in Chinese.

"English?"

"Adored one." But that was only the loose translation. Mac wasn't ready to tell Victor it could also mean 'soulmates' or 'those unparted by death'.

Mac undid one button on Victor's shirt and settled the charm.

"I'm going to have to fight them off with a stick, lover," Mac whispered, gliding his hands down to Victor's hips.

Victor snorted.

 

"You still don't believe how beautiful you are. You think it's all me." Victor nodded. "Then you walk into that restaurant alone. Sit at the bar by yourself for five minutes."

"Mac--"

"Come on, Mansfield, prove me wrong."


	2. Forward Never Straight (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Mac are sent out on assignment to a male couples only resort to investigate a series of sexual murders. What they don't know is JAG is investigating the murder of one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not start out as a crossover fic, much less one with JAG. I learned long ago, however, never to mess with the writing muse. The title came from my bi friend Raymond, it's his favorite saying.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   
**Banner by heart_cries**

~~~

Victor could not back down from Mac's dare. To his amazement, eyes followed him, some with approval, some with outright lust. Even the bartender eyed him as he ordered.

"Hi."

Victor turned and stared into sky blue eyes.

"I'm James."

"Victor." The man was breathtakingly handsome, dark hair and long legs to rival Mac's.

"You waiting for someone Victor?"

"My partner."

"Ah. Well, I won't apologize for trying. Mind if I join you until he arrives?"

"Of course not." If they were at home, he would have expected this to be a practical joke, but not even Mac was this good.

"So if you're not one of the party boys the resort keeps, what do you do in the real world Victor?"

"Consultant. Mostly corporate security. You?"

"Lawyer. You're not from the States, are you?"

"Guilty."

"Anywhere in Canada I'd know?"

"Toronto."

"I live in Virginia, not far from DC."

Mac was stunned. Victor was gorgeous to him and he had no doubt that someone would not hesitate to pick him up. But he felt anxiety gnawing at his insides as he watched his lover talk with the most beautiful man in the room.

Victor caught Mac watching. 'I shouldn't,' he thought.

"Are you waiting for someone James?

The taller man sighed. "I thought so, but I guess he found someone else to amuse him."

"I'm sorry. You're welcome to join us for dinner." He caught Mac's eye again and waved him over.

"Sorry to make you wait lover." Mac cooed and kissed Victor on the mouth. "Looks like you found someone to keep you company." He turned to James. "Hi. I'm Mac."

"James. Nice to meet you Mac. Victor was kind enough to invite me to join you for dinner."

"Shall we?" Victor asked.

Mac stewed all through dinner when it became obvious James was alone and very interested in Victor.

"Do you two do much traveling for business?" James asked.

"Some," Victor said. "This is our first vacation together," he smiled over at Mac.

"Victor, you should have told me. I wouldn't have intruded."

He waved the protests away. "Forget it. We---"

Something over Victor's shoulder caught James' attention. "Looks like my dinner partner showed after all." He rose with a smile. "Mac, Victor, it's been a pleasure. If you're ever in the DC area, I'm not too far away." He plucked a card from his jacket and handed it to Victor. "Good night."

Victor sat stunned at James' abrupt departure, then turned to glare at Mac, who was laughing softly.

"What?"

"Don't get all bent out of shape Vic. Look at what he walked off with."

Victor glanced over his shoulder and met a pair of stern dark eyes. Older, taller and with far less hair than Victor, he had the build of a man half his age. All shoulders and a narrow waist.

"God, what an ass," Mac said. "Looks like your friend is into doms, Vic."

Victor couldn't bring himself to disagree about the man's ass, but still allowed himself a slight pout.

"What?" Mac asked. "You ask a guy to dinner, then flirt with him. Don't get mad because I made a comment."

"I was not flirting." Victor protested.

"Please. Did he write his room number on the back of his card?"

Victor flipped the card and sighed, tossing the card on the table. "So much for you little experiment."

"Don't feel too bad. Probably all the single men here are either broken hearted or party boys."

"Party boys?"

"Notch on the bedpost guys. Only in it for sex drugs and money."

Victor shook his head. "I guess I can't understand that lifestyle."

Mac shrugged. "It's not in you Vic, but for some people the sexual conquest is like a drug, an addiction, a high." Mac paused for a long time. "Some get stranded temporarily, left behind when they're traded in for another model."

"Mac?" His partner's eyes were far away. Suddenly, he stood, grabbing Victor's wrist.

"Come on."  
Victor let Mac drag him out of the restaurant and down to the beach. Only then did he slow, slipping his hand into Victor's. They walked away from the lights of the resort.

"What is it Mac?"

"I really need to read the Director's report when we get back to the hotel room. I might have narrowed our possible suspects"

"You think it was one of these guys stranded here by their ex-partner?"

"You saw the last victim. He wasn't simply trying to kill that man. He mutilated the essence of his masculinity."

Victor took over, picking up the thread. "The coroner's report also said the rectal area was mutilated. He had no idea what the weapon was."

"Not a knife?"

Victor shook his head. "The removal of the genitals was complete, but it was a messy job. The coroner thinks the blade was intentionally dulled.

Mac winced.

"I have an idea what might have caused the rectal wounds and if I'm right, it's going to narrow down our suspects even further."

"Why?"

"Do you know what a prostate ring is Mac?"

Even in the darkness he saw his partner's cock jump. "You can't do that kind of damage with a prostate ring." He trailed off, eyes widening at Victor's implication. "You think this sick bastard had one especially made."

"Something with tines, curved over the top of the ring. Smooth going in, but coming out, the points would--"

"Okay, okay, Victor," he interrupted. "I get it."

"I'm going to call the Director and have her work through the guest list for the past year, see how many never made it home and try to find a link to a jewelry designer."

oooOooo

"I'm impressed," the Director said when he told her his and Mac's theory. "I thought it might be another few days before you boys ceased squabbling long enough to put your heads together. I'll get back to you when I have some information. Now put Mac on."

Victor held out the phone and Mac rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?" He cast his eyes down. "No. No. It's part of the job, right? You have nothing to worry about." He thumbed off the phone and tossed it back to Victor. "She wanted to make sure we were 'playing nice'."

"She's getting subtle in her old age. I thought she'd ask at least one of us how the sex was."

"Thank god for small favors."

"Vic?" Mac's voice snapped him back to the present. Mac was standing in his robe. He must be tired if Mac Ramsey could undress in the same room and he didn't even notice.

"You okay, lover?"

He felt the exhaustion sweep away as Mac stroked his back.

"Yeah, I just need to get my mind shut off."

"Then come join me in the hot tub."

Victor nodded and stepped back, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Need some help?" Mac asked with a leer.

Victor shooed him in the direction of the back door.

"You help and the suit won't get hung up."

Mac wiggled his eyebrows, but went obediently.

With the suit put away, he debated putting on a swimsuit, but Mac probably hadn't bothered. He slipped the silk robe on. With a start, he realized the color or their robes had been picked to match their eyes. The Director never ceased to amaze him.

The hot tub had been cleverly disguised in the corner of the lagoon.

Mac's eyes widened as he slipped off the robe, tossed it and two towels on a nearby chair.

"What?"

"You didn't wear your suit."

"Did you?"

Mac watched the play of Victor's strong thigh muscles as he lowered himself into the tub. "Come find out lover."

He took a seat across from Mac, trying not to smile or attack as Mac pouted.

"What's the matter? I wear you out?" No sooner were the words out of his mouth and he jumped at the caress of Victor's foot.

"Nope," Victor smiled evilly, "just getting my second wind. You know Mac, you don't leave me anything to take off, it's not very fun." He slid around the tub to Mac's side.

"I'll remember that," Mac gasped as Victor caressed him.

God, how many times had they come today? He should be exhausted, but seeing Mac naked was like shooting a stimulant into his system.

Addicted to Mac. Victor smiled to himself. This addiction could kill him too, but, unlike any other death by addiction, there was no bad way to go.

He straddled Mac, cupping the back of his head in both hands. He could not get enough of the man's mouth.  
The younger man gently pushed him away finally, panting for breath.

Thwarted, he moved to Mac's neck, listening to the sweet sounds of his pleasure, feeling his hips move.

"More." Mac groaned and Victor moved to his nipples, sorting pleasure from pain as he bit with varying pressures.

Mac pushed him away again.

"Too good," he panted, "but I need more than this. Stand up Vic." He stepped out of the tub pulling Victor behind him.

Mac shivered as he dried Victor reverently, then swatted his ass with the towel. "Go get the bed warm," he grinned.

Victor backed away, continuing to watch as Mac stroked each body part dry.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mac bent at the waist, hands on his knees.

"The man is going to kill me."

The room was dark, the bed was empty. Only a candle at the bedside gave off any light.

"Vic?"

"Over here, baby." He spun, peering into the shadows of the corner.

A candle flared to life and Mac's heart stopped.

Victor had repositioned the piece of furniture he had threatened Mac with earlier. Now it stood as a rectangle. Victor was bent over at the waist, his upper body cushioned on the vinyl.

Hypnotized, he let his hand travel Victor's spine, watched his eyes glow in the candlelight.

"All yours, baby." Victor whispered.

"God." He bent to take that mouth, then saw the restraints around his lover's wrists. He took a step back.  
Victor easily flicked open the catch of the ring holding his wrist cuffs to the chains attached to the wall.  
Mac swatted his ass.

"Don't do that! Especially with all the shit going on around here."

Victor laughed, releasing his other wrist.

"Did I tell you to get up?"

Victor looked over his shoulder, startled.

"You put yourself there for me, and I'm not done with you yet."

When Victor hesitated, a shove between his shoulder blades had him face down again.

With a rush of shock and arousal, he felt Mac reclip the cuffs and slide a link of chain through the hook at the end of the bench to restrict the side to side movement of his arms.

"You sure you want to do this, Vic?"

He arched his neck, but Mac pushed him brutally down.

"Yes! Want this. Need you to do it. Now, Mac. Now, dammit!"

"Lube."

"I'm ready, Mac, I did it." Victor growled. "Take me."

Mac kicked Victor's legs wider, then pushed apart his cheeks with one hand, using the other to steady his cock. When he hesitated, Victor hissed, "maybe I should see if James and his friend want a third, if you're not--"

Mac slammed into Victor wrenching a cry from him.

"Harder, baby. More."

The demand in his lover's voice shut down all but the feral part of him.

Lust. Need. Possession.

Victor's screams made him drive harder, instinctively finding Victor's prostate and riding it.  
Until Victor came around him, he hadn't even felt his own coming until it took his breath and the rest of his mind.

"Mac?"

He snuggled deeper into Victor's shoulder. "Hmmmm?"

"Up."

Groaning, he levered himself up and released Victor, before putting him over his shoulder for the short trip to the bed. Sweeping the covers aside, he lowered a protesting Victor onto his back and followed him down, silencing him with a kiss.

When he finally needed to breathe, he rested on his forearms, watching Victor's face. Lashes swept up when he didn't continue the kiss. Confusion faded from the jade eyes as he touched Victor's cheek.

"Did I hurt you?"

Victor leaned into the caress. "It's what I wanted Mac. You have no reason to feel guilty."

"Yes I do. We never agreed on a safeword. You had to practically tie me up to get one from me." Victor's cock jumped against his stomach and Mac's eyes widened with a flash of insight. "You would have done it to me the other day if I hadn't been afraid."

Victor shook his head. "Not for our first time."

"But you do want me--"

Victor kissed his ear. "There are a lot of things I want to do to you baby, but I'm a patient man. You're not going anywhere, right?"

"Nope."

"Besides, just because I think them or even say them, doesn't mean I need to do them or that you should do something you don't want to do."

"Have I ever?" Mac grinned.

"Not unless threatened with bodily harm by the Director."

Mac gave a mock shudder. "No more mention of her. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what you just let me do."

"I trust you, Mac."

Mac closed his eyes and swallowed, lowering his forehead to Victor's chest. "When I was living with the Tangs in Hong Kong, I honestly thought Li Ann loved me, she just had a hard time saying it. Her restraint in bed a side effect of what happened to her before the Godfather found her.

"Then I found out she was sleeping with Michael at the same time. I didn't even know it. How can you love someone that much and not know?"

"You trusted her Mac, just like I did. It wasn't until I saw how easy it was for her to break the engagement that I realized it wasn't love she felt for me. I was safe, so far removed from her other life."

"Have you ever really loved someone, Vic?"

"Loving someone has never been my problem, Mac. It's getting someone to love me like I want, need, to be loved. It scares people away."

"Do you think you could love me like that Victor?"

"Mac . . . "

"Okay, I understand. We've both been through hell in the romance department."

Victor looked earnestly at him. "You know I care about you, right?"

Mac nodded. "But you're not telling me something I didn't already know."

Victor sighed. "I think we just need more time Mac, once we get back to real life to get used to this."

"I'm not going to change my mind Vic." The older man turned his head away. "What? Don't you trust me?"

Victor swung back around. "No! Mac after what we just did--"

"Vic, shut up a sec." Victor glared and Mac smiled. "This part of you," he said, tapping Victor's forehead, "has no trouble trusting me. It's this part," he said, tapping the left side of Victor's strong chest, "that's resistant and I know why."

"You a mind reader now?" Victor said flippantly.

"The wedding."

Victor's mouth dropped open.

"You only saw the better part of that week. I don't think Li Ann forgot my birthday. She just didn't want any more memories from the past. We had always had a big dinner, the whole family. Later the two of us would go out alone. It hurt, Victor that I had no one to share my life with and then suddenly there was Claire and for a few days it was incredible, even though I knew in the back of my mind I was deluding myself. That's what you're worried about." Victor nodded slowly. "Did you ever stop to think that I did it in a desperate hope you would stop me? If you cared for me, why didn't you knock some sense into me?"

Tears were running down Victor's face even as he grinned. "We're back to the problem that you don't do anything you don't want to do."

"And you're right. But damn, Vic, I couldn't believe you. You were so--so supportive. You were the only one who didn't give me a hard time about it."

"Oh believe me, I wanted to. I wanted to tell you screw Claire and let me fuck you into the mattress."

Mac was stunned. "Vic, how long have felt this way about me?"  
Victor shrugged. "A while."

"Vic?"

"Before Li Ann and I broke it off," he said quietly.

Mac lifted Victor's chin. "Before? Don't fuck with me Vic. You hated me."

"I never hated you. All that anger was to keep what I really felt hidden. When I met Li Ann, I thought I could have a "normal" life. And then you came back. When Li Ann broke it off, I thought it was an excuse to get back together with you. I think I was more angry about losing you to her."

"Wait. You've been lusting after me how long?"

"Shut up Mac. Anyway, somewhere along the line I went from being glad about her treatment of you to being angry she was hurting you."

Mac smiled. "Can you imagine what she's going to say when she finds out about us? Especially you. She thought you were straight too."

"I know. I never told her. I really thought I was done with that part of my life. Until some lanky arrogant thief came along." He kissed Mac. "I'm surprised the Director never told her."

Mac returned the kiss. "Me too." It was the last thing Victor heard before he fell asleep.

oooOooo

They were surprised when they didn't hear from the Director in the morning.

"Let's just call her and get it out of the way," Mac groused.

"Do you want to put her in a bad mood?"

"You do have a point," Mac said. "I don't want to do the beach thing today."

Half an hour later they were skipping the waves in a sleek cigarette boat, Mac, wearing a big grin, at the helm.

Victor turned his face into the sun and let the slipstream wash over him. Then the phone vibrated in his pocket.

Mac swore into the wind and cut the throttle when Victor nudged him with the phone.

"Did I catch you two in the middle of something Victor?"

He ignored the Director's sly tone. "What did you find out?"

"Your jeweler idea was a dead end, but on further research I found one Nick Jamieson metal machinist for the U.S. Navy. He's been AWOL since the rapes started. They've sent a team down"

"He was a guest?"

Victor could almost hear her shrug. "Don't ask, don't tell, Victor."

He swore quietly. "Why haven't the locals been able to find this guy?"

"Why should they trouble themselves? The resort is self contained. None of the tourists want to venture beyond its borders and the resort doesn't hire from the local population."

"Someone has to have seen him." The Director was silent as Victor's brain worked. "The Naval team, what about them?"

"Victor, you and Mac will make me very happy if you could find this person and turn him over to them."

"They'd owe us one."

"Indeed."

Victor put the phone away and stared out at the horizon. Mac stayed silent watching the wind ruffle his lover's hair. He had seen this before. Victor hadn't had the best education but he had an innate talent for discerning the human mind criminal or otherwise. Mac had often wondered why the Director hadn't used these talents, but he understood now. Profiling was hard on any individual, but to let Victor do it was asking for disaster. Mac had seen him switch it off around those he cared about. It always got him hurt.

"Vic?" Mac questioned.

"Drive," he said.

oooOooo

Mac didn't know how long it took before he tired of watching Victor by glances, every one a snapshot to fuel Mac's hunger. Finally he let the boat rumble to a halt.

"Burn out the circuits yet?" he asked quietly.

Victor blinked once, suddenly back in the present.

"What is it?"

"I've got only so much gas. Do we need more or will sitting still work just as well?"

"You said something that didn't make any sense. About the men who get left behind by their lovers with no money to get home. What are these guys doing? Where are they living?"

"The resort's probably hiring them, probably for room and board and a small chunk of change. The smart one's will hustle for more."

"The party boys."

Mac nodded. "A couple looking for a third or someone for bondage games."

"How many of them could actually be stuck here for more than a few weeks, even if they don't have enough for plane fare home?"

"You're forgetting what's at home Vic. Empty house, empty bed, cold weather. A lot of guys wouldn't mind living the paradise illusion for a few weeks or months in exchange for serving drinks and being a sex toy."

Victor scrunched his nose.  
Mac took a deep breath. "Vic, I know you've seen the street kids during your time on the force, but I don't think you understand."

"But I do, Mac, I wasn't exactly rich when I left home. I never considered that lifestyle."

"Because you were raised with typical values. I wasn't. When my dad left me in Hong Kong, I'd already been exposed to my father's untraditional lifestyle for years. It was easy for him to move from woman to woman--"

"Mac--don't"

"It was easy for me to chose between being a thief and hustling, to working for a brothel or being on the street."

"You were a kid, Mac, you did what you had to in order to survive. You're nothing like this guy."

"I might have been, if it hadn't been for the Tangs."

"I don't believe that. You wanted out when the Godfather wanted to put you in charge of the gun running."

Mac shook his head and Victor gripped his shoulders. "Look at me, Mac." The younger man's eyes were tortured. "I'm here now, you're not alone anymore. You survived that part of your life and learned from it. None of us are innocent. You might like to think that you should have lived your life differently. But it shaped you, made you into the person I care about."

"Victor, there are things--"

"It's in the past and there's not a damn thing either of us can do about it. All we can do now is be what we wanted when we had no choice."

"Do we have a choice now, Vic? I mean really? We wrap up this case and go back to reality, getting shot at on the Director's whim and no private life to speak of while she gets her kicks spying on us at home."

Victor's eyes glazed over for a minute. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed. "Mac, you're brilliant!" He kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Huh?"

"The owner's surveillance tapes of the rooms. If Jamieson is staying at the resort, he's got to be on the tapes."

oooOooo

"Thank god this guy is so anal," Mac remarked and Victor chuckled, studying the rows of video tapes labeled with only a date and a room number. As he went to open the next set of cabinet doors, they didn't budge.

"Mac. I need you."

He turned to find Victor crouched on the floor, waving him down to the lowest level of the cabinet. He picked the doors with ease, but whistled when he saw the safe tucked behind them.

"Whatever this guy is hiding, he picked a good place to put it. And me without my tools."

Victor's shoulders slumped and Mac nudged him. "Don't be so negative," he said, flexing his fingers. "You know the magic these fingers can work."

Victor nudged him back. "Less talk, more action."

Mac waggled his brows, then turned to his task.

Victor had watched Mac open many safes, a few without tools, but every time he fell under a spell, feeling and hearing things only he could.

Twenty minutes and three or four dozen Chinese and English curses later, the safe gave a soft click.

"Viola," he whispered, gesturing like a magician.

Tapes marked 'playroom', 'party room' and 'dungeon' were squeezed inside. Mac automatically handed the ones dated the night of the murder back to Vic.

They really didn't expect to find the murder on tape, but there was their suspect, playing the submissive to the hilt, running his hands over the toys and restraining equipment, waiting for a command.

An easy backhand with a crop handle effectively stunned the victim just long enough for the killer restrain him and not interfere with the victim's awareness of the rape, mutilation and the long drawn out ending.  
Despite Victor and Mac's horror, they went through the rest of the tapes dated for the other rapes, but found nothing.

oooOooo

Down on the beach Victor explained their situation to the Director.

"We need back up, we think the owner might be covering or blackmailing this guy."

"Already taken care of boys. You have a dinner reservation at six."

oooOooo

When they entered the lounge at the appointed hour, James was there waving them over.

"Great," Mac whispered, "your stud is back."

"Victor, Mac, good evening. Come join me for a drink."

Victor smiled tightly. "Sorry, James, we have someone joining us for dinner."

James motioned Victor closer and whispered into his ear. "You don't look like a secret agent--Moose."  
Victor pulled back, shocked.

"Who are you?"

"The guy who's going to get you off the island before your scheduled flight."

"Gentlemen, let's take a walk."

Mac went into a subtle defense stance at the older man's appearance. The same man who had commandeered James' presence at their first dinner. Both agents hesitated, but the firm set of the man's jaw left no room for argument.

When they headed for the bungalows, Victor protested.

"Look, we don't have time for dinner, we need to get out of here."

"Which is why we need to discuss this in private."

Mac and Victor looked at each other and went white.

"Oh shit," Mac said, "we are so screwed."

"Didn't your intelligence tell you the rooms were bugged?" Victor asked very quietly.

"Guess not," Mac quipped, seeing the look on the men's faces. "You've been made."

"Impossible," the older man said, "he would have made a move by now."

"No," Victor said, "he's drawing it out, setting you up for the perfect kill. Just like his last victim."

"All the more reason to get the hell out of here," Mac said.

"We're not going anywhere until Jamieson is captured," said the older man.

"Let the reinforcements get him," Mac replied. "This tape needs to get off the island before someone figures out it's missing." When the two looked mystified, Mac drew back into a defensive posture. "You aren't Agency?"

"The Naval team," Victor said. It nearly screamed at him now, despite James' laid back attitude, his posture was perfect.

"Admiral Chegwidden, Judge Advocate General," James introduced the older man then stuck out his own hand. "Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., JAG."

"They sent a couple of lawyers to dig Jamieson out?" Mac rolled his eyes only to find the Admiral in his face.

"I was a Seal long before I was a lawyer, boy," the Admiral barked.

Harm raised his eyebrows when neither Mac nor Victor flinched.

"So do we get your names?" Harm asked.

"It really is Victor," he said, shaking Rabb's hand. "Victor Mansfield and my partner, Mac Ramsey."

"Who do you two work for?" the Admiral asked.

"No one you would ever find record of," Victor said and halted further questioning with a raised hand. All I can tell you is we get called in on cases no one else wants or can handle."

"You don't know whom you work for?" Harm asked.

"And we don't want to know," Mac added.

"Look, we don't want to be rude, but the details of our employment can be discussed once we're in the air," Victor said.

"We still have to clean out our hotel room," Harm said.

"Our Agency will take care of that," Victor said.

Harm looked at the Admiral who examined the two men closely, then nodded. "Commander, let's get these boys' butts off this island."

oooOoo

After what felt like a lifetime of pushing through the jungle, Harm grabbed a handful of foliage and pulled a camouflage cover off an old cargo plane.

"She's not pretty," Harm said, "But she'll get us back to the States."

"I thought you were a lawyer," Mac said as Harm climbed into the pilot's seat.

Harm grinned, "Like the Admiral, I haven't pushed paper all my career. My first job was flying F-14s off carriers. What about you, Mac?" Always been a secret agent?"

"Rabb, get this damn plane in the air now!" The Admiral bellowed.

Harm turned to question at the same time he heard the chutter of helicopter blades.

"We are sooooooo screwed," Mac groaned as he went aft.

Harm chuckled as his fingers flew through pre-flight. "Everyone hang on!"

The plane bumped under the low canopy until a sharp turn put them at the end of a long flat strip of grass.  
Harm saw the helicopter crest the end of the runway, spotlight nearly blinding him.

"How kind, runway lights," he grinned. Nearly standing on the brakes, he revved the engine to full power and jumped off the brakes.

Victor was glad he couldn't see. The plane was jumping wildly down the makeshift runway in an airborne game of chicken.

The planes's headlong charge convinced the helicopter pilot Harm had no intention of surrendering meekly and pulled sideways to spray the side of the plane with gunfire, then spin to follow.

The Admiral clipped a safety line to his harness and threw open the hatch. When Mac and Victor hooked on, the Admiral looked up in surprise, assault rifle at the ready.

"Nothing against your aim Admiral," Victor yelled over the wind, "but isn't the goal to cause as much havoc as possible?"

The older man tossed the rifle to Victor, who inspected and loaded it efficiently.

"You boys sure you've never done any military service?" he asked, tossing a rifle to Mac, who handled it with the same skill as Victor.

"Heads up!" Harm yelled, "They're coming up our six!"

At the younger men's confusion the Admiral laughed. "Our backside boys. Get a good grip. The Commander's evasive maneuvers should get them within firing range."

Cargo nets clutched in their fists, all three took wild shots as the helicopter and plane made banks and dives.

"Can't he outrun this guy?" Mac yelled.

"Not without making ourselves a target. Rabb! Get me a belly shot!"

"Begging the Admiral's pardon," Harm yelled back, "but I'm not flying my usual bird."

"Then get creative!"

"Aye, aye, sir! Nose to the deck!"

All three dropped to their bellies as the plane banked down and away with stomach dropping speed. Braced, they fired at the rising target.

A puff of smoke was all the Admiral needed. "He's clipped, Commander, get us out of here!"

"Everybody okay back there?"

"Nothing major, Commander, get us home."

Mac and Victor looked to the Admiral, scanning him for wounds.

"I'm fine." He tipped his head at Mac.

Victor watched as he touched his temple and his fingers came away bloody.

Mac laughed weakly. "I thought it was sweat." Victor nearly climbed in his lap for a closer look. "I'm fine," he protested as the Admiral came back with the first aid kit, handing supplies to Victor.

Mac hissed as Victor swiped away the blood with an antiseptic pad.

"Well?"

Victor put a gauze pad to his temple and pressed Mac's fingers to it. "Put pressure there, if it bleeds through, let me know." Victor then flicked a penlight in his eyes and frowned. "You dizzy?"

"No, but my head hurts from holding the gauze to my head. Gimme another pad will you?"

Victor ended up wrapping Mac's head in gauze to keep the pressure bandage in place.

"Great, now I look like the walking wounded."

"Be damn glad you're walking period," Victor growled, kissing Mac full on the mouth for only a moment, still aware of the Admiral.

"Isn't he a little young for you?" The Admiral dead panned to Victor.

"He needs someone to keep his ass out of trouble."

Mac grinned and waggled his eyebrows, then winced. The Admiral merely smiled.

"The young ones do keep you on your toes, Mr. Mansfield." Victor looked at him, astonished. "Not everyone in the military condemns an individual's right to their sexual preferences."

"He doesn't hate us because we're bi--u--teeful," Mac giggled.

Victor swung back to study him. "You okay?"

Mac's eyes went glassy, then refocused. "Umm, I think I've got a concussion. I really, really need to lie down."

Between them Victor and the Admiral managed to get him in a prone position.

"Where are we landing?" he asked, flipping out his phone. The Director picked up immediately and Victor passed on their destination. "Where are you?"

"In the air, I wasn't sure where you boys would land. How far out are you?"

"Commander Rabb, what's our ETA?"

"02:25 Central Time, Vic."

"I heard that. Anything you need, Victor?"

"Mac's got a temple graze, maybe a concussion."

"I'll have someone standing by when you land. The retrieval team should be on the island soon."

"Have them check for helicopter wreckage. Someone tried to shoot us down. We didn't stick around to see if we tagged or nailed them."

She gave a throaty laugh. "Understood, Victor. Well done. Let me talk to Mac."

"'Lo?" Mac grinned, looking at Victor. "Uh huh. Okay. We told them you'd pick up their things. Yeah. What do I have to do to keep our suits? I reeeallly liked that blue one on Victor."

Victor felt the heat rise to his cheeks and Mac winked.

"Really? Okay." He handed the phone back to Victor.

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on him Victor, I don't like the way he sounds."

"I know."

"It could be shock or the concussion--" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Did he eat anything you didn't in the last twelve hours? Besides you, of course."

Victor let out a low growl that strangled in his throat. "Oh shit."

"Victor?"

"The damn tape. He took his gloves off to do the safe and touched it."

"You?"

"Only with the gloves on."

"All right Victor, I'm going to get one of the Agency doctors in touch with you. These men don't strike me as the complex type. We'll get Mac stable."

"Okay," he whispered.

"Stay with me, Mr. Mansfield. Your lover's life depends on it."   
He nodded at the dial tone, then looked down at Mac. "I'll be right back, baby."

"'kay." He pulled Victor's head down and kissed him. When he pulled back, he held onto Victor's neck. "What's wrong with me Vic? It's not a concussion."

"We're not sure yet." He stroked the younger man's arm. "Get some rest."

Fingers dug deeper into his neck. "Am I dying, Vic?"

He slid his hand over Mac's. "We think the tape was poisoned."

"Victor--" he peered into the older man's eyes looking for symptoms.

"I had my gloves on, remember, Mac?"

"The safe," Mac nodded. "We wiped the prints. Clever. Shoulda put my gloves back on after I opened it. Dumb, dumb, dumb." With a sigh, he relaxed, closed his eyes.

"Mac?"

"I'm okay. Go talk to Rabb. The Admiral can keep me awake."

The older man nodded to Victor.

"What's wrong?" Harm asked as soon as he saw Victor's face and listened grimly as Victor filled him in.

"Okay. I'll call ahead and get us emergency landing status. Now go worry about Mac." Harm grabbed his arm. "Victor, he'll be okay. Between your training and the Admiral's, and the doctor's help--" As if on cue, the phone rang. Harm gave him a thumbs up as Victor greeted the doctor.

Victor examined Mac, who had gotten steadily giddier as time passed, making it difficult for Victor to examine him without it turning into foreplay.

"Lower, lover, lower," Mac whispered as Victor checked him for fever, pulse rate and pupil reaction. He flushed as Mac's hands wandered, his eyes glowing with hunger.

The Admiral handed him the phone when Victor was done with the exam.

"Yes?"

"Victor, how many tapes did Mac touch?"

"About two dozen."

"And you pulled your gloves off, but felt no ill effects?"

"No, I'm fine. What is it Doctor?"

"Nothing life-threatening for someone Mac's age and physical condition. Most likely some form pain killer the safe's owner used for recreational purposes got spilled in the safe. It doesn't sound like he absorbed a dangerous dose. Call me if the symptoms get any worse. Otherwise keep him hydrated and resting. I'll be at the airport with the Director when you land."

Victor heaved a deep sigh. "Thank you, Doctor."

"So," Mac grinned, "how long do I have?" His eyes bounced from Victor to the Admiral. "Could you give us some privacy we'd like to be alone so Vic and I--" He made some uncoordinated obscene gestures and the Admiral stared him down.

"Don't go planning your death scene yet. The doctor says you've got at least fifty years."

"Huh?"

"You're doped up, Mac. The doctor said probably pain killers spilled in the safe."

"Huh?"

This time Victor laughed, relieved and took Mac's face between his hands and kissed him. "You're not going anywhere except home."

"I'm really not dying?"

Victor shook his head.

Mac's eyes closed tightly as he tried to choke down a sob. Victor gathered him into his arms and pressed the younger man's face into his shoulder, then stroked his back as all the terror drained out of his lover in tears, kisses and deep shuddering sobs.

oooOooo

When the Admiral checked them prior to landing, Mac was sleeping, head in Victor's lap.

He looked up when the Admiral approached, absently stroking Mac's hair.

"We're landing in five minutes. We need to get strapped in. How is he?"

"Okay, I think. His pulse has stayed consistent. Thank you for your help."

"Thank you, Victor. That tape will convict Jamieson if he isn't already dead. Do they teach safe cracking at your Agency?"

"Nope," came a sleepy reply. "You were a Seal, Admiral, Rabb was a pilot, Vic was a cop and I sir, was a thief."

The Admiral's eyebrows rose.

"We're landing soon, Mac, we need to get belted in."

"'kay." he yawned, still not opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling Mac?

"Not too bad. Could be better." He rubbed his cheek against Victor's groin, letting his eyes slip half open, sliding his fingers up Victor's thigh.

"Mac, if you really want to keep those suits, you might want to behave."

He let out a put-upon sigh and sat, letting Victor fasten him in.

"You may want to hang on gentlemen. Commander Rabb still lands like he's on a carrier."

oooOooo

Three minutes later they were hauling Mac off the plane on a stretcher. The Director was waiting for them on the runway. She leaned over Mac and whispered something in his ear. Mac rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
Both Navy men had been taking her in.

"Be careful," Victor warned quietly as she approached them.

"Admiral Chegwidden, Commander Rabb, a pleasure to meet you both."

"And you are?" The Admiral asked.

"Victor and Mac's boss. Although they have some less polite terms for me, I prefer 'Director'."

"Of what exactly?"

Victor winced as she trailed a scarlet fingernail down the vee of the Admiral's shirt.

"Don't worry, Victor, I won't hurt your new friends." She turned back to the Admiral. "We work on a strictly need to know basis with other Agencies. Your superiors might give you more information if you request it."

"Lady, I am the superior of my Agency."

The Director tapped her nail on her lip. "The Secretary of the Navy doesn't seem to think so Admiral. Victor, are you ready?"

Victor nodded and handed Harm a card. "You might want that back, Commander." He briefly shook both men's hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Victor. Take care of Mac," the Admiral said.

They watched Victor climb into the ambulance with Mac and the Director slide into a sedan.

"And I though Senator Latham was bad," the Admiral murmured.

"Sir?"

"Nothing, Commander. What was the card Victor gave you?"

Rabb opened his hand and chuckled. "One of the business cards I was using as a cover." He passed it on to the Admiral.

On the back Victor had written:   
I can't answer any of your conspiracy questions, but Mac and I do know some good bars north of the border. Next time you're in Toronto, give us a call 819-555-2502--Victor.

Chegwidden and Rabb watched the sedan and ambulance pull away, both silently wishing Mac and Victor good luck.

oooOooo

The next day---

Victor kicked the door shut behind him. Not surprised to see Mac had abandoned the couch and TV.  
The Director had given them a few days off and Mac was making the most of it ravaging him as often as possible.

Victor chuckled as he put away the groceries. They had ordered out last night and Mac had him for breakfast this morning.

"Vic?" came a sleepy voice.

"Be right there." He shook his head, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

The sight of Mac stopped him dead in the doorway.

His head lay on his bent arms, wrists bound to Victor's headboard. Knees spread wide, ass in the air, Victor could see the slickness of lube smeared around his asshole.  
His knees almost went out from under him at the first step. He moved carefully to the bed and caressed his lover's back. Mac let out a shuddering sigh.

"Mac--"

"Take me like I took you Victor. No doubts, no holding back. Do you remember my safeword?"

"Eel," he whispered.

Cuff buttons flew as he dragged his denim shirt over his head, fly buttons slipping easily through well worn holes, underwear gone.

Victor leaned next to Mac's ear. "You're mine. Anyone tries to take you away from me, they die. You try to walk away--" he slid a finger along Mac's ribs, "Anything the Director could dream up will be pleasant compared to what I will do to punish you."

Mac's eyes were wide and Victor had to physically keep himself from reassuring him. This was what Mac wanted. He trusted Victor enough to let this play out.

He relished Mac's husky cry as he drove right to the hilt, pressing tight against his ass. Mac's neck arched, muscle and sinew corded as he gasped against the pressure.

Fingers clamped to slender hips, he slammed in and out of Mac in long, hard strokes, keeping away from his prostate.

"Victor, oh god, please!"

He could feel Mac shaking beneath him, right on the edge, with no way to make himself come.

How long had Victor waited for this, the young arrogant thief hungering, wanting, like all those months Victor had hungered, coming into his own hand, imagining it was Mac around him.

A fine tremor in his lover's thighs drew him away from the darkness. He drew himself higher and started to stroke on Mac's prostate, his hand finding Mac's cock.

"Harder!" Mac demanded.

He pressed Mac's knees closer together, curled his fingers tighter. Mac gasped and came, clamping down on Victor relentlessly as their orgasms merged.

"Vic?"

He opened his eyes. Mac was above him, eyes worried.

"Hey," he smiled slowly, pulling Mac down for a kiss. Mac allowed it for a few moments before pulling away.

"You okay?"

"Ummm. You?"

"Yeah." Mac laughed quietly. "I think we both passed out."

"Really? Maybe I'm in danger of getting a big head now."

"Victor?"

"What, Mac?"

When he didn't answer, he opened his eyes. "Mac? What is it?"

Mac ducked his head for a moment, then lifted his eyes to Victor's.

"It has never been that good, Victor. Never."

Victor shook his head, but Mac grabbed it in both hands, forcing his eyes back.

"Never, Victor."

Victor's eyes welled. "Thank you, Mac."  
Mac pulled the older man into his arms, feeling safe at last.

Victor woke to red meat cooking. Before he could gather the energy to get up, Mac strode in with a tray brimming with hamburgers, fries and drinks.

"Mac--"

The younger man held up his hand. "I have presents." Opening the closet door, he pulled out his white linen suit and Victor's steel blue raw silk one.

"How did you manage that?"

"They found the helicopter wreckage. Jamieson's body was positively ID'd. The Navy is happy because they save taxpayer dollars on a trial and prison costs. Which makes them obligated to the Agency, which makes the Director happy. And, since the owner of the resort was implicated, the resort is going to the highest bidder. Care to bet who gets it?" Mac waggled his eyebrows at Victor's amused face.

"A certain redhead we know?"

"Very good, Vic! And since you have the correct answer we have yet another prize for you." With a flourish, he dumped half a dozen video tapes on the bed.

"What the--" He examined the labels and turned wide eyes up to Mac. "You didn't."

Mac merely smiled.

The tapes' labels bore only their room number and a date.

~fin~


End file.
